


[Podfic] Voices in the Dark

by AshesandGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Getting Together, Locked In, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Trapped In Elevator, Trope Bingo Round 3, possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intel gathering and recon mission they're on could be taken care of by a single junior agent -- there is no need for a level seven agent to be involved, let alone two.</p><p>Though, to be fair, Clint volunteered to come along, and he's not sure if Fury let him because he wants Clint to keep an eye on Coulson, or if he's here so Coulson can keep an eye on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Voices in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voices in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778321) by [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana). 



> Thanks to Ralkana for writing this amazing fic!

Podfic of Voices in the Dark, by Ralkana. (for my "locked in" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/voicesinthedark.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voices%20in%20the%20Dark.m4b)


End file.
